Anything You Want
by RainbowLollipops
Summary: When Ryder has a birthday party at his house, he begins questioning many things about himself when he thinks he might be developing something for his best friend.


**Enjoyyy!**

* * *

Today was Ryder's 17th birthday, and he decided that as a way to have fun and relax on the weekend, he was going to have a few of his guy friends over. He had invited Jake, Sam, Blaine, and Joe for the event, and was planning on having a lot of fun.

He quickly scrambled around his house, trying to make sure everything was presentable enough for his friends when they arrived. He found that his living room was so immaculate that it was almost sparkling, and his bed room was clean and in order as usual.

When he walked into the living room a second time, his mother poked her blonde, curly head out from the kitchen, and called to him.

"Ryder! When are your friends going to be here?" His mother asked sweetly, her head bobbing around in the doorway.

"I told the guys to get here in about an hour...if that's okay with you?" Ryder asked, smiling at his mom.

"That's fine! I'll order the pizza and then your dad and I are going to your aunt's house for the night. Your uncle made some wine and really wanted to have us try it. That also means...we are trusting you to be a responsible adult because we aren't going to be coming home, alright?" his mother said firmly, looking at her son expectantly.

informed his mother, rolling his eyes.

"Such a good boy. Have fun tonight and don't cause too much trouble! We don't want the neighbors in our business like they were when we first moved in." His mother stated. This caused Ryder to think back to a very terrifying time when their neighbors called them every hour just to see what they were doing. It started off as a nice friendly gesture, but quickly turned very frightening in a matter of days.

"Thanks mom! So...I'm guessing this means you and dad are just going to leave after they get here?" Ryder asked, not quite sure why his mom was telling him all of this now.

"Well...actually I'm going to order the pizza right now, then we are leaving. Your dad is getting ready right now!" His mom giggled and walked back to her place in the kitchen, grabbing the phone and dialing the familiar number to breadstix.

* * *

"Bye mom and dad! Have fun!" Ryder called to his parents as they left the house. He then looked at the clock and saw it was only 4:45, he still had plenty of time for his friends to get there. In wait, he sat at the table and pulled out his phone, realizing he hadn't checked it in the last hour.

He had missed two texts, both from Jake. It was surprising really, how close him and the boy had become recently. Even though they were so close, they knew almost nothing about each other. They merely texted constantly, and talked about random nothings to get through the day. If it were a girl that Ryder was texting that much, he would say they were flirting most of the time when their texts turned into them just texting each other things like 'nope' or 'nah ;p' back and forth for thirty minutes when one of them disagreed with something the other had said.

It was just Jake though, so it was nothing...wasn't it?

Finally breaking out of his thoughts, Ryder tapped the screen of his phone to read Jake's texts and realized that his friend was coming over a few minutes early. Just as he read the message, there was a loud knock at his door, and through the window he could clearly see the very tan boy smirking smugly at him.

Ryder walked to the door, and opened it quickly. Jake gave him a fist bump, and walked into the door with a large green duffle bag hanging from his arm.

"Did you plan to move in? That bag is huge!" Ryder jabbed at his friend, smiling at the bag.

"Hey! I brought everything we would need to stay entertained bro! I brought the xbox and the wii." Jake defended smoothly, setting his bag down on the couch.

"You brought a wii?...that's so not manly bro." Ryder told his friend, to which he got a shushing noise in return.

"Have you ever played Super Smash Brothers or Mario Party? Endless hours of entertainment. They also both ruin friendships." Jake replied, pulling the games out of his bag quickly.

"I did when I was younger...but I didn't think they would still be fun." Ryder stated, looking at the two game cases blankly.

"They will still be fun...promise." Jake said. He lazily threw his arm around Ryder and gave him a few pats on the shoulder, before walking over to the television and hooking his equipment up to it.

Unknown to Jake, Ryder had been hyper-aware of the slight touch, and the amount that it was getting to him was bothering him. Jake was a very hands on person to everybody. Why was Ryder letting this bother him all of a sudden? It had never bothered him like that ever before, so why now? Ryder shrugged himself out of his confusion, and threw himself on the couch.

* * *

After a few minutes of sheer laziness on both boys ends, the door was daintily knocked, and the two boys inside looked at each other, and broke out in wide grins.

"I bet it's Blaine." Jake said out loud, confirming that they were thinking the same thought.

Ryder walked over to the door and opened it surprised to see that it was not only Blaine, but Sam was with him. They walked through the door at roughly the same time, and stood close to each other.

"Oh look at your house! It's so clean...I'm amazed." Blaine chirped, bouncing on the balls of his feet happily. He was actually really happy about being invited to a party with all boys. He wasn't considered one of the boys very much, so whenever he was it was exciting for him.

"Yeah...it's actually really nice in here, Ryder." Sam agreed, taking his shoes off at that mat by the door and walking to the couch where Jake was currently splayed out on.

Blaine did the same, and walked towards Sam, sitting next to him on the sofa.

"So boys...we are missing one Joe Hart...and then everybody who was coming will be here!" Ryder announced, smiling at his friends.

"Great!...Hey...is that Super Smash Brothers?" Blaine questioned, his eyes staring at the game case that was sitting on the small oak coffee table in the center of the room.

"Told you it was a good game dude!" Jake said to Ryder, winking at his friend.

There it was again. That weird feeling Ryder was getting whenever something happened between him and Jake. It was just a wink. Jake was that type of person.

"Are you okay Ryder?" Sam asked, looking at the boy who was standing there staring into space.

Ryder quickly snapped himself out of his thoughts and looked at Sam, nodding politely. A knock resounded around the room, and Ryder realized that was the front door, signaling the arrival of his last friend. He turned his back to the group and walked the few short steps to his door and opened it, being greeted by Joe Hart's smiling face.

"Glad you could make it Joe!" Ryder exclaimed, patting his friend on the back.

"Yeah! I have to leave early for church tomorrow though! It's a special day tomorrow so I can't miss it!" He told his friend, seeming excited for his day tomorrow.

"That's fine dude! Just let me know before you leave." Ryder smiled, walking over to the couch where his friends were now discussing the different characters available in Super Smash Brothers.

Jake ran over to the tv, and with a few clicks and whirring noises, the wii was started, and the game was playing on the screen. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Two large pizzas, and six hours of Wii games later, it was eleven at night, and the boys sat around on the couch bored, with a random horror movie playing in the background.

"So what should we do now guys? I'm getting bored!" Blaine complained, looking around at the group.

"We could always play truth or dare." Jake smirked, looking up for approval.

"Dude...I am a senior in high school." Sam scoffed, looking at the young Puckerman.

"Or you're just scared. I like truth or dare." Ryder countered, smiling at the blond, rather large lipped boy.

"Alright...fine." Sam caved, not wanting his manliness to be questioned by the group.

Everybody seemed game, except for Joe, who was hesitant about the whole thing. Everybody seemed to notice this as well.

"Joe...we will take it easy on you...okay?" Blaine encouraged, earning a smile from the dreadlocked boy.

"Also, important! What happens here stays here. Anything is game." Jake informed, gaining nods and murmurs from the other boys.

"I'll start! Sam! Truth or Dare?" Blaine eagerly spat, looking at his friend for a response.

"I'll start with a truth." Sam decided.

"Who do you have a crush on right now?" Blaine asked, looking at his friend with wide eyes.

"Well...I kind of really like Brittany...she's really cool." Sam responded, smiling widely.

Only Ryder noticed, but Blaine looked visibly crest-fallen. It looked sort of like he had been punched in the stomach. That's when Ryder realized something important for the first time that night. Blaine was Sam's best friend...and Sam was Blaine's best friend. Maybe their friendship was something more to Blaine. Maybe Blaine felt the same way Ryder did when Sam touched him. It all made sense to Ryder all in that moment. He wasn't gay though...but why didn't he care? He should probably care.

"Ryder...are you going to choose truth or dare, we don't have all of eternity man." Sam whined, looking at the once more spaced out boy.

"Dare. Why not." Ryder quickly replied, being pulled out of his thoughts.

"get naked here and run outside...jump in a snowbank." Sam thought up quickly, smirking.

"Oh...I...can do that I think." Ryder replied, standing up and walking towards the bathroom.

"Where are you going? We are all dudes here...you can just take your clothes off nobody will care." Sam said, ignorant to Ryder's discomfort.

Ryder didn't reply and simply shrugged his shirt off. Then came his pants, and soon his boxers. Cupping his hands over his private region, he couldn't help but feel eyes on him. He thought it was just Blaine, which didn't really weird him out or anything. He did have a nice body after all. With a quick prayer, he opened his door and ran off the steps, jumping into the snowbank by his driveway. He felt the cold surge through him, and with a holler, hopped out and sprinted back inside quickly.

"Feeling cold?" Jake laughed, watching closely as Ryder slid his underwear and pants back on.

"Just a bit." Ryder squeaked through chattering teeth.

"Jake, truth or dare." Ryder called out, still attempting to put his shirt on over his head.

"Dare." Jake said simply, not thinking twice.

"Give Sam a lap dance." Ryder smirked, looking at the two boys.

"What! Dude no that's so gay!" Sam shouted, sounding rather uncomfortable. He looked over at Blaine after he said it, and saw the hurt in his eyes.

"I didn't mean it like that! You're my best friend...you're allowed to be gay...what I'm trying to say is...oh never mind just do it!" Sam caved, looking at Jake, who looked hesitant, but game for the dare.

"I'm not a chicken. Never have been, and never will be. Get ready for the ride of your life, Evans." Jake smirked, walking over to the blond boy and sitting on his lap.

Ryder pulled out his phone and played the most sexual song he could find, and watched as Jake awkwardly rose up and down on Sam's lap. The weirdest part was, Sam didn't seem to mind too much. His days of being a stripper desensitized him to this sort of thing, and he even seemed to be kind of enjoying it. The song ended quickly, and Jake popped off Sam's lap, even more cocky than he was previously. Sam cleared his throat, and crossed his legs on the couch.

* * *

two hours later, and now knowing more about each boy than he had previously, Ryder was exhausted, and so were the others.

"Alright guys...there...aren't enough sleeping spots in the living room. So I say three here and two in my room...who's it going to be?" Ryder asked, looking around at the boys expectantly.

"I'll sleep on the couch...Sam stay here with me?" Blaine asked. Sam nodded in agreement, throwing himself down on the couch in a laying position, with Blaine taking the other end.

"I guess I'll sleep in the loveseat." Joe said sleepily, walking towards the oversized chair in the corner of the living room.

Ryder gulped nervously, and realized that meant only he and Jake would be sleeping in his room. Upstairs. Alone.

"Come on bud, let's get some shut eye." Jake urged his friend, walking towards the stairs. He had been at Ryder's house before, and knew where his room was well enough to walk there by himself.

Ryder followed him quickly, and soon enough the two were in his small room.

"You can have my bed if you want Jake...I mean you're my guest." Ryder insisted, pointing to the bed.

"I can't sleep in your bed if you're just going to take the floor dude...that's not right." Jake resisted.

"I'm telling you it's okay though." Ryder blinked a few times in annoyance.

"Why don't we both sleep there? We're both dudes...nothing weird is gonna happen. It'll be cool." Jake suggested, gaining a sigh of defeat from his best friend.

"That'll work. I just need to get some sleep." Ryder whispered, waiting for Jake to hop into his rather large bed.

Unexpectedly to him, Jake began taking off his pants and shirt, leaving himself in only his rather right boxer brief. Ryder didn't say anything, and watched closely as Jake slid into his bed and hugged the wall that the bed was against. Ryder decided that if Jake was so comfortable in his underwear, Ryder would be too, since that was how he normally slept. Sliding off his clothes, he slid into bed, his boxers scraping against the soft sheets. His bed was big enough so there was no awkward touching of bodies, which was good for him.

* * *

An hour later, Ryder still wasn't asleep, and he was sure Jake was already out. He was lost in his thoughts, and wondering if maybe he was flirting with Jake this whole time, but just didn't realize it. Suddenly, in the same theme as he rest of the night, he was snapped out of his thoughts as he felt a hand rest gently on his thigh. He held his breath, and pretended to be asleep, not really sure what was going on. The hand rubbed up his thigh slowly, almost as if its owner wasn't sure of what it wanted to do.

Suddenly, Jake grasped Ryder's wrist, and gingerly moved it under the blankets to his own thigh. He quickly moved the still hand off of his thigh and too the much bigger prize. Since Ryder wasn't really asleep, he was confused as he felt Jake's cock rub against his hand, hard and waiting to be touched. Ryder was panicking inside, and didn't know if he should keep pretending to be asleep, or say something to the boy who was currently taking advantage of him...even if he...maybe sort of liked it?

Jake's hand on his thigh finally decided it's destination, and moved its self to Ryder's own cock, and began experimentally stroking it, trying to get it hard like his own. After a few minutes of this, Ryder decided that he was going to speak up, and opened his eyes and thought hard before he spoke.

"I'm up...you know." Ryder's voice broke. Jake freaked out, and flipped over on his side away from Ryder.

"Shit! Sorry dude..." he whispered, obviously panicking deep in his mind.

"I...didn't say I hated it..." Ryder whispered, reaching over to grasp at Jake's side. He flipped the boy on his back again, and pulled himself under the sheets. He didn't really know what he was doing...but he knew what felt good on him...so he could make it work.

"Is this...okay?" Ryder asked quietly, grabbing at Jake's cock and stroking it softly.

"Of course...do whatever you want...okay dude?" Jake panted, grabbing his friend by the shoulders and pulling him above the blankets once more. Without a second thought, Jake's hand went straight to Ryder's groin, and he began to stroke him slowly, grinning at his friend.

"Oh god...that actually feels really good when somebody else does it." Ryder moaned, trying to copy Jake's actions onto Jake.

"Yeah...it does. Now...less talking..." Jake whispered into Ryder's ear, nibbling at the lobe softly.

Ryder pushed himself under the covers again in a heat of the moment decision, and straddled Jake. He looked in front of him, and saw what he was looking for. With a quick prayer to not mess this up, he licked the head of Jake's twitching length, and it jerked violently at the sensation.

"Dude...you don't have to go this far if you don't want too." Jake warned from above.

"I want to." Ryder replied, making his decision and swallowing Jake's dick whole.

He bobbed his head around, trying to copy what he saw in the porn videos that his older brother used to keep in his room when he lived There. He ran his tongue over the tip, and earned a series of moans from Jake. He decided then that he rather liked those noises, and kept trying to make Jake make them through tightening and loosening his lips on Jake's member.

"You're really good at this." Jake grunted, feeling himself losing his battle to keep it under control. He felt a tightness in his stomach, and knew what was going to happen if this kept up.

Suddenly, Ryder stopped what he was doing, and rose back above the covers. Jake looked at him in wonder, and noticed Ryder's hand reaching for something on the desk. Seconds later a bottle of lotion was in his friends hands, and he felt a cool liquid being rubbed on his length.

"Are you sure?" Jake asked, concern filling his voice.

"I...think so...if that's okay." Ryder confirmed, looking at his friend in the dark, still rubbing his friends length up and down with lotion.

"Yeah...anything you want." Jake whispered, laying on his back as the blankets were ripped from his body.

Ryder didn't know why he did what he did, but he positioned himself over Jake's length, and without warning, plunged himself down on it. He had never experienced pain like that before, and knew that there was going to be something bleeding since he just dove in with such ill preparation. Jake didn't seem to mind though, and groaned at the warm tightness that was now surrounding his cock. Jake uttered a string of curse words, and looked on as Ryder's face contorted in pain from the intrusion.

"Are you okay?" Jake worried, looking at his best friend. Ryder's pain slowly lessoned, and once he was okay to move, he began bouncing himself up and down without a word to Jake.

Jake was in heaven, and the feeling must have been mutual as Ryder began to softly moan in approval. Eventually, they found a rhythm. Jake pushed up as Ryder pushed down, and they met in the middle. This kept up, and Jake eventually began stroking Ryder to hardness, and kept pushing, loving the noises that Ryder was making. A familiar tightness began to coil in his stomach, and he knew he wasn't going to last long. Suddenly, Ryder began to pick up his pace, riding him twice as fast, and Jake began pumping him faster to keep up. Ryder let out a loud moan, and suddenly Jake's hand was wet, and he felt something hit his face. All of Ryder's muscles tightened at the release, and Jake was suddenly pushed over the edge of orgasm as he rode it out, straight into Ryder. He removed himself, and looked at his friend as he draped himself over him.

"That was fun." Ryder said, completely exhausted from their activities. He slid himself off of Jake back to his previous spot, only moved his body closer to Jake's, their sides touching.

"That...wasn't just sex...okay? It meant something." Jake told Ryder, looking at the ceiling.

"Okay." Ryder replied, not really sure what Jake meant. Soon enough, he heard the larger boy snoring softly, and only had one regret.

He never kissed him.

For some reason...kisses just seemed permanent to Ryder, and the fact that they didn't kiss made him think of it as just sex. It had no meaning like Jake said it did, because they didn't express the passion they were feeling through a kiss. It was simple to Ryder. Soon enough, still lost in his sea of thoughts, now about how much he liked what had happened, Ryder felt himself drift off.

* * *

"Ryder wake up!" Jake whispered into Ryder's ear, waiting for the brunette to finally register his voice. It happened finally, and Ryder groaned in horror at the thought of having to get up so early just to say goodbye to Joe.

Jake hopped out of bed and threw his clothes on, looking at Ryder, who was now sitting up in bed, noticeably naked.

"Good look on you." Jake smirked, winking at his friend. Ryder blushed, and stood up and got on his clothes as well.

The two were speechless, and were about to walk out of the room until Ryder grabbed Jake by the wrist.

"Jake...wait. I need to try something." Ryder informed his friend. Jake nodded, and Ryder pulled Jake to him, their bodies meshing together. Their eyes locked, and Ryder leaned into Jake, their lips connecting. Suddenly, it was like all of the passion that was in what happened last night was released in that one kiss, and Ryder smiled into it. Eventually, it ended, and They still had their bodies pressed together because Jake's hand was on the small of Ryder's back. The one thing that was different however, was Jake's hand that was intertwined with Ryder's to the side, swinging slightly against the two bodies.

"Wow." Ryder gasped out.

"Yeah. Wow." Jake agreed, leaning his forehead against Ryders.

"I told you...this meant something to me." Jake whispered, kissing Ryder once more.

* * *

Soon enough, Ryder and Jake made the decision to spend one more night together, and Joe left, followed by Sam and Blaine within the next two hours. Ryder closed the door of his house for the last time that day, and walked with Jake, hand in hand, up to his bedroom.

* * *

"Sam...do you really like Brittany that much?" Blaine asked Sam in the car, looking at his best friend sadly.

"Yeah...but...I mean I didn' tell the whole truth...I think I might like two people?" Sam said quietly, looking out the window away from Blaine.

"I like somebody too...I'm just scared." Blaine confided in his best friend. Sam looked at him in concern, and smiled when Blaine simply placed his hand on Sam's own. Sam interlocked their fingers, and knew that for once, something was right.

* * *

**So yeah the sex part was based on a true story. It didn't have a happy ending though, which is why this needed the happy ending as an extra touch! I hope you enjoyed this, and don't stab me if I made any mistakes because I'm not really reading this over and it's like two in the morning and I wrote this in an hour and a half yeah? Yeah. **


End file.
